Friends
by DianaRose1900
Summary: Taken from the episode 'Serve and Protect' when Rosa and Jake we're discussing what will happen when the Precinct closes. Smut. Oneshot. Please Read and Review


**Disclaimer: I own no rights to Brooklyn Nine-Nine**

 **Authors Note: Please Read and Review. a smutty one shot about Rosa and Jake after they started their bet on Serve and Protect, worrying about the Precinct...Baasically lots of smut.**

Jake's POV

I had given up. I lost my once chance to go on TV and to make it worse, the real-life my real life hard-core cop job was about to go aswell. Me and rosa sat on my desk, contemplating the case, and our lives…

"Wanna go do some more interviews?" Rosa asked, trying to lighten the move

"What's the point? You we're right. Everything sucks" I replied

"We'll never solve the case, I'll never work in show business, Ill never drink another smoothie" I replied. Not sure what the smoothie had to do with it really…Didn't drink many before anyway.

"Now you're getting it. Everything is awful. Our precinct is getting shut down, and we're never going to work together again" Rosa replied

"I'd end up living in a car with a dog i can't feed…Playing songs on a harmonica i can't afford" I countered. again, not sure where the dog came from…

"Never going to see each other again" Rosa replied

"The harmonica will get repossessed, i'll be all alone with my hungry dog and harmonica-less silence" I carried on

"And we won't be friends anymore" Rosa said. Then it dawned on me. She wasn't countering but she was genuinely concerned

"Wait what… Rosa you seriously think if the precinct gets closed we won't be friends?" i ask

"Well…Yeah" she said, avoiding my eyes

i grabbed her hand and caught her eye. "Rosa, we will never not be friends" i promised she started at me for a few minutes a silence overtook us, it wasn't an awkward one, it never was with Rosa.

"Rosa I-" but i was cut off as she leapt forward, kissing me hard. she stood, our lips barely breaking as she straddled me in the chair. taking the opportunity to glance round the precinct, the only ones around were Hitchcock and Scully. both of which were asleep. Rosa must have noticed because she grabbed my hand in hers and pulled me up, pulling me into the break room. shutting and locking the door, and pulling down the blind, turning to face me…eyes hungry. she stepped forward and kissed me again, more forcibly than before. i responded with equal vigour. Slipping my hands under her leather jacket and pulling it off her shoulders, and pushing my hands under her top. her skin was surprisingly soft and I had to fight myself from kissing every inch of her. i pulled off her T-shirt and cupped her firm lustrous breasts through her lacy bra.

"Too slow" she growled.

She pushed me back onto the couch and ripped off my shirt. Literally ripped, buttons went everywhere. she trailed her hot breath over my neck causing a shiver down my spine and blood to go straight to my already throbbing member. Ghosting her lips and fingers down my chest, to the waistband of my jeans, she spent no time pulling them off and my boxers, leaving me naked infant of her, she stood me up but stayed on her knees, looking up at me with her doe eyes. i was already dripping pre-cum just from looking at her, craving her. she licked the whole underside of my 7 inch member, before taking as much as she could in her mouth, she winked at me and sank down, i felt myself enter her tight throat, My eyes rolled into my head as her hot wet mouth covered me. I was close. I knew it. She knew it too. she looked up at me, i stared back, jaw dropped, eyes wide, edging closer and closer to orgasm. she smirked at me, humming lightly, her tongue working wonders as she sucked. Hard.

"Oh fuck…Rosa" i moaned

"Yeah, you gonna cum for me?" She asked pulling my dick out her mouth. her sex-crazed state drawing out her accent, it never sounded sexier than pouring like silk from her lips

"Cum for me baby boy, let me swallow every drop" she whispered, blowing cool air on my wet dick.

She engulfed me again, swallowing every inch. the sudden feeling of her warm wet mouth around me, caused my balls to tighten. i could barely mumble a warning before i came for her. Hard. Coaxed by her teasing tongue and soft moans sending vibrations through me.

she swallowed every drop and sucked me clean, desperate to get more out and significantly turning me on. she pulled off and stood up, her lips mere millimetres from mine. she moved her lips to my ear and whispered, still in her sexy accent;

"I bet Amy never sucked you off like that" she winked at me. Before she had a chance to say or do anything else, i switched our positions, throwing her down onto the couch.

i kissed her deep. Oddly aroused by the taste of my own cum on her lips. She moaned, and wrapped her legs around me, pulling my hard member into her core. my hand drifted round her back and unclasped her bra, pulling it off. i pulled my lips from her, taking a second to marvel at her glorious chest. I moved my body down hers, my lips teasing each nipple relentlessly, my hand caressed one breast, my mouth teasing the other, drifting between soft licks and nips, i could feel her nipples pebbling getting harder for me. she didn't hold back her moans anymore. i undid her jeans, kicking them off her silky legs, followed quickly by a lacy black thong that perfectly matched her bra.

She moaned Loud as i stroked a finger over her dripping sex, flicking my finger over the hard nub of her clit. i slipped a finger inside her soaking folds and brought my tongue over her slit. the low moan she gave was all the encouragement i needed. i started lapping at her juices, eager to please. addicted to the taste. i alternated between sucking, licking and blowing on her clit and teasing her entrance with my tongue. i felt her getting close, the change in her breathing, the increase in pitch of her moans. and she started moaning my name

"Jake…Oh fuck Jake i'm close" my tongue moved back up to her clit, and i slipped a finger inside her, stroking her G-spot. i felt her walls tighten around me, as she came hard. even as she came down from her high i didn't stop. i continued teasing her through her orgasm.

Once her breathing returned to normal she turned to me, standing above her. she again, wrapped her legs around me, pulling my hard member against her soaking sex.

"Fuck me Jake" she muttered, her accent made my eyes roll back in my head.

i didn't need to be told twice, i pushed deep inside her tight wet pussy. we both moaned loud as i got deeper, to the hilt. she cried out in pure pleasure as i quickened my thrusts, faster, harder, deeper. her breasts bouncing at my thrusts. Already the pleasure was building up inside me. i continued my thrusts, i could feel her start to shake. i knew she wouldn't last much longer either.

Knowing this i picked her up, surprising her with my strength and pushed her so she was standing, back to me, then pushed her down so her head was on the couch her ass was in the air, adminring her stunning body yet again, i quickly thrust Into her, the angle hitting the spots that made her scream, sending us both to new heights of pleasure. it wasn't long before i felt my balls tighten yet again and myself being drawn closer to an orgasm

"Fuck Rosa, you're so tight. you feel so good" i moaned she let out one loud moan and i felt her cum, tightening like a vice around me, milking my cock of every drop of cum, we both came, collapsing on the sofa next to each other. we lay there for a few minutes getting our breath back, then Rosa stood up, and started dressing, suddenly remembering where we were i followed suit. once dressed she walked to the door, unlocked it but before she stepped out, she turned to me

"Don't mention this to anyone" she said menacingly i nodded she smirked, looked me up and down and winked

"Thanks Jake" she said and walked out. something told me that would't be the first time that happened, or that could be wishful thinking…either way. i wouldn't hate it if it did.

 **Thanks for reading. Please Read and Review**


End file.
